comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: AMC Preacher (s1 ep07 He Gone)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS in the Media DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE AMC PREACHER YOUTUBE: PLOT: Jesse examines the spot where Eugene had been standing. Cassidy overlooks from the balcony as Jesse walks outside. The congregation gathers for service with some sitting outside of the full church and listening via the speaker. Tulip sleeps through it and Sheriff Root notices Eugene is missing. As the congregation files out, the sheriff searches for his son. Flashback to young Jesse and Tulip sitting on a bench outside of the principal’s office. Jesse’s father demands an explanation. Jesse says he was just standing up to bullies who were picking on Tulip. John takes Jesse home and Jesse convinces him to take Tulip with him since she has no one to take care of her. Later, Jesse says his prayers and Tulip sleeps on their couch. In the present, Tulip runs barefoot down the street, through yards, over fences, and on top of cars. She retrieves a pair of pants from a kid who stole them off her uncle, who is lying asleep on his own front stoop after a night of drinking. Jesse goes over his schedule with Emily. Later, Cassidy catches up with him in the church kitchen. Cassidy tells Jesse that he saw what happened with Eugene. He offers to help however he can, but Jesse seems oblivious then notices Emily standing in the doorway. Jesse and Emily leave and Tulip shows up. Cassidy says he didn’t tell Jesse about them. Tulip says that’s good because Jesse would probably kill him. Cassidy wants to know why Tulip “made love” to him, and Tulip says she didn’t. Tulip asks if Cassidy has told Jesse about what he really is. She can tell Cassidy hasn’t really told him. Tulip tests Cassidy by asking him who Jesse’s favorite movie star is. Cassidy guesses Ryan Philippe, but Tulip knows the right answer is John Wayne. Cassidy starts trying to tell Tulip about the power Jesse got from Genesis. Flashback to Jesse and Tulip wrestling on the ground until John interrupts them. The kids do the dishes. Later, Tulip sneaks into Jesse’s bedroom and wakes him. She repeats a promise they made to each other, “To the end of the world,” and Jesse does as well. She lies down next to him. Eventually, the Texas Department of Human Services comes to the church to determine Tulip’s future. They take Tulip away, but Jesse tries to stop them, even running after the car as it drives away, but to no avail. Jesse is angry at his father for sending Tulip away. John says he had to because Tulip is an O’Hare and they’re always going to be trouble. Later, Jesse prays for Tulip and for God to kill his father and send him straight to hell. Emily rehearses a biblical reenactment with others from the church. Jesse tells her that the actors need to be terrified of what’s happening to them. Odin Quincannon arrives and asks for a word with Jesse. He tells Jesse that he finished the model. Odin tells Jesse about a slaughterhouse in Brazil that processes a lot of cattle. He tells Jesse that Quincannon Meat & Power isn’t as productive under him as it was under his father. Then he pulls out a deed of transfer for Jesse to sign over the church and its land. They argue about it. Jesse refuses to sign over the land. Odin leaves but says he’ll be back. Emily finds Cassidy smoking in the shade on the church steps. She talks about how she knows there are things about Jesse she doesn’t know, but Cassidy assures her he’s a good man. Jesse, Emily, Cassidy, and Tulip eat dinner together. They talk about Coen Brothers movies and the food, but Jesse seems to have his mind elsewhere. Tulip asks what his problem is. Everyone goes quiet. Tulip demands to know what’s going on when Sheriff Root shows up asking about Eugene. A fire starts in the oven. Jesse says he didn’t see Eugene, but Emily reminds him that he did. She then covers by lying about seeing him leave afterward. Jesse walks Root out. After Root leaves, Cassidy follows him outside and hits him the face with a fire extinguisher. Jesse says he didn’t mean to send Eugene away. Cassidy asks what Jesse plans to do about Eugene, but Jesse doesn’t feel like there’s anything to do. He tells Cassidy about how Eugene confessed his love to Tracy Loach. When she rejected him, he took a shotgun and shot her in the head and then turned it on himself. Cassidy is worried about what’s happening to Jesse since he got Genesis. Jesse says it’s all part of the plan, even Eugene going to head. Cassidy says Tulip is right about him and points out that he’s no innocent himself. Cassidy tosses the fire extinguisher to Jesse then steps out into the sunlight and bursts into flame. Jesse goes back inside and plants the extinguisher on the table. He sits down and continues eating dinner. Emily asks where Cassidy went. He asks if Tulip knows what Cassidy is. Then he asks Emily. Realizing what’s going on, Tulip sarcastically says Jesse’s father would be proud. Jesse gets angry and mocks “O’Hare” about her own lack of standards. Tulip calls him a dick and walks out. Emily tries to talk to Jesse. She says she’s believed in him since the day he showed up. Jesse tells her that was stupid then tells her to go home. She leaves. Flashback to John waking up Jesse and telling him to get under the bed. Jesse hears someone break in and starts beating his father, then sees his father hit the floor. The assailant approaches the bed. Someone with a tattoo on his arm like the one on Jesse in the present day puts a gun to John’s head. John makes Jesse promise to be one of the good guys. John tells him that a Custer fights. Jesse tells his father how he prayed for this just before the man kills John. Jesse busts up the floor and begins digging into the ground below the church where Eugene disappeared. He uses Genesis to command Eugene to come back. Meanwhile, Odin Quincannon marches to the church with a small army of armed QM&P employees. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Preacher Category:AMC Preacher Category:Jesse Custer (Preacher) Category:Cassidy (Preacher) Category:Tulip O'Hare (Preacher) Category:Sheriff Hugo Root Category:Odin Quincannon Category:John Custer